


money to burn, time to kill

by agent_orange



Category: Generation Kill RPF
Genre: Consent, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flaming shots are a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	money to burn, time to kill

The one time Alex deems them worthy of his presence outside of set, it's a disaster of epic proportions. PJ bets that Alex can't drink a flaming shot and at least six regular shots, which Stark knows is a terrible idea. When Alex doesn't fall over (of course he doesn't. He's a fucking giant who could probably drink every one of them under the table), PJ bets him again; from the table he's sharing with Marc, Wilson, and Josh, Stark watches Alex do shot after shot (though he does have the good sense to skip more of the ones with fire). Eventually, the alcohol gets to him, and Alex tries to start a fight with some poor asshole who's so trashed he doesn't start running scared.

Stark knows it's time for damage control. His voice slips into the tone he uses as Fick, though he doesn't mean for it to, and he helps Alex settle his (ridiculously expensive) tab before apologizing to the bartender and leaving.

It's only a few blocks back to the apartment complex, so they walk, Alex's arm around Stark's shoulders for balance.

"I can hold my liquor," he says.

"I know." Stark lost count of how many shots Alex did, but he knows Alex drank more than Rey and Jonah.

"I would have been fine," Alex says.

A guy about Stark's age passes them on his bike, smiling. "I know."

*

Alex's condo is six doors down from Brad. After his third awkward try with the key, Stark takes over and opens the door. Within seconds, it's closed again and he's against it, Alex pressing him there so he can kiss Stark.

It's a good kiss, if a little sloppy. Alex's mouth tastes like Grey Goose and salt, and Stark can't help the half-desperate sound that escapes his throat when they're tongues touch. They're still kissing a few minutes later; Stark forces himself to pull away and gently put some space between their bodies.

Alex looks at him like Brad does, eyes a little hurt and holding back things he can't say. It makes Stark's knees go weak.

"You'll regret this in the morning," he says, by way of explanation. "You'll regret this, and things will be awkward for the rest of filming.

"No, I won't."

"You will." Stark's been through this before, and it's never fun past the first couple of weeks.

"No, I _won't_ ," Alex repeats. His voice is more insistent, almost angry.

"Fine," Stark says. "You won't. We can make out all you want tomorrow, but I think all the alcohol will stop even you from getting it up."

Alex smirks, says something under his breath that Stark can't understand. It sounds like Swedish. "Good thing tomorrow's Sunday," he says, eyes already starting to close.


End file.
